


powerful, morally grey older women in skirt suits

by firelordazulas



Category: Silk (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Love Them So Much I'm Gonna Pass Out, I've Changed the Ending Already omgomg, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordazulas/pseuds/firelordazulas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you a...” you incline your head awkwardly. CW's face goes serious, contemplative, as she answers. “Some of the time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	powerful, morally grey older women in skirt suits

“Are you a...” you incline your head awkwardly. Usually, you wouldn’t ask, preferring not to pry, but this woman… Well, you’re intrigued. And God, do you hate a mystery.  
Caroline’s (CW’s, you think to yourself. It wouldn’t do to slip up, to call her by the first name you have no business using) face goes serious, contemplative, as she answers. It sets your blood alight. “Some of the time.”  
Tension is thick in the air and you adjust the folders in your arms for something to do, finally managing to stutter out with something you hope is a smile “I- I’ve got to go down and see my man.”  
“Without a solicitor?” CW is practically daring you, reveling in the straight-laced Martha Costello doing something not by the book. You turn away, walking to the entrance to hide your reddening cheeks, even as she follows. “How very interesting, Martha Costello.”

Two days later you’re gulping a pint, sat at a corner table and regretting coming to the usual place instead of somewhere quieter. You’re about to give up and just go home, but then you see Caroline Warwick. She’s stood, slightly off from the crowd, drinking a glass of something probably gin based and leaning against the bar. Resting your chin on your hand, you let yourself look, internally cursing. CW is everything you’ve tried to swear off, the powerful, morally grey, older woman in well-fitting skirt suits. Every time you fall and every time it ends with Billy having to tidy up the mess you’ve left behind when they dump you in the gutter. Why can’t you just go for the predictable, like Clive?

You sigh mournfully into your glass, eyes still drinking up every bit of CW you can get, entirely abandoning any attempt to be subtle. The bar’s full, there’s no way she’ll notice you, right?

Wrong.

Her eyes meet yours and you nearly inhale the rest of your pint, eyes darting away as you try to act casual, cheeks darkening. When you dare to look again she’s standing there smirking at you, raising an eyebrow as soon as she catches your gaze before pushing off the bar and striding to your table, smoothly slipping into the seat opposite you.

“Martha Costello, were you staring at me?” You can just imagine her a few years ago, when that sentence would have been accompanied by cigarette smoke.

“Me? Never.” You desperately wish you’d checked your lipstick

“Right, of course. You could have just asked to buy me a drink.”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

CW rolls her eyes, but a smile tugs at her lips. “Oh, go on then. Gin and tonic, please.”

“Be right back.” Your smile is wide and victorious as you walk to the bar, until you remember that you’re not supposed to be trying to charm her. Billy’s certainly not going to be happy.

Later, you’re giggling as CW pushes you into a taxi, sending you home with a lingering kiss to the cheek and a whispered promise. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.” She’s gone before you can drag her into the taxi with you, which is probably a good thing but doesn’t stop you from sulking on the back seat.

When CW joins chambers Billy takes one look at you and says “Good luck.”

You wince. “Thanks, I think.”

The two of you share a look, then part ways.

There is no buzz quite as intense as the one you get when going head to head against Caroline, especially when you’re winning. It helps, of course, that CW’s smirk never drops, that she seems more proud of you than bothered about losing, and you can’t stop yourself from gathering her into a tight hug the moment you’re both in the robing room. “Drink? We should go for a drink.” You’re still hugging her, face pressed into her neck. She smells like the personification of sin and it makes you smile into her skin.

“Why of course, we have to celebrate your victory. Although you must give others a chance, darling, otherwise you’re going to struggle at making friends.”

“We’re friends, aren’t we? You should really have told me that we weren’t, that hug was probably coming on a bit strong for just colleagues.”

CW rolled her eyes and dragged you out the room by the hand.

Much later that night, you’re well into your cups and giggling into Caroline’s side. She’s warm and soft and in your drunken state you convince yourself that holding hands and snuggling is harmless, that it doesn’t mean anything, even as you leave a smear of lipstick on her neck in a kiss you quickly pretend wasn’t a kiss at all. She knows, of course she does, but doesn’t move to wipe the red away.

 

She puts you in a taxi that night, too, but this time you don’t allow her to leave until you’ve placed a hard, desperate kiss on her lips.

 

The next morning, she makes a sarcastic comment about how awful you look. The balance is restored.

 

Somehow you’ve ended up following Caroline home to help sort through some files. You greedily take in as much of her apartment as you can, hoping for some sort of magical personality decrypter, but although it’s a very, very expensive place there’s almost nothing of her within it. She hands you wine in a posh glass “There’ll be no beer drinking in here” and you watch her work and smoke, pen in one hand, cigarette in the other.

 

You jerk awake at 5am to find a blanket draped over you, glass of water thoughtfully placed on the coffee table, and you go back to sleep with the smell of her filling your nose and a small smile lifting the corners of your mouth.

 

2 hours later you’re being shaken awake by a slightly impatient but mostly tolerant CW. Her hair is still wet from the shower and you take in the gentle curl of it with a fuzzy, sleep-filled grin. “Mornin’.” You sigh happily, yawning and wriggling more onto your side.

 

Caroline rolls her eyes but can’t hide her smile. “Some of us have a very important case and can’t afford to sleep on other people’s sofas.”

 

You hum happily. “I don’t have anything until 11. Don’t fancy letting me go back to sleep, do you?”

 

“Fine, but you might as well use my bed seeing as I’m not going to be in it. I’ll leave a key on the bedside table, please remember to lock the door behind you, dear.” And you’re being tugged up and lead into her bedroom.

 

You were mostly joking, but, not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, you quickly snuggle into her amazingly silky sheets that smell exactly like her perfume. Leaning up, you kiss her softly on the cheek, murmuring “Thank you” and beaming warmly. Without waiting for a reply you bury yourself in the duvet, snuggling deep into the covers.

 

You still feel the gentle (you think loving, but quickly scold yourself) kiss she places on your forehead and the whispered “Anytime, darling.”

 

You’re tired and more than a little tipsy after celebrating a big case win when you clatter into chambers, shoulders drooping slightly, until you see the light coming from underneath Caroline’s door. Instantly, you perk up, leaving a trail of your shoes and suit jacket behind you, sweeping into the office magnificently (at least in your opinion, anyway.) Caroline barely even looks from her work and you pout petulantly, dramatically dropping into the chair next to her and laying your arms and then head on the table.

 

“What you working on?” You sing-song, kicking your feet under the table.

 

“A case.” She still doesn’t look up from her work.

 

“Well nuuuh, I meant what case?”

 

“It’s prosecution, darling, nothing that’d interest you terribly.”

 

You hum happily at the term of endearment, a wide grin on your face, but soon you're frowning again as she continues to work, almost entirely ignoring you in favour of the case notes or whatever it is she’s highlighting. “Drink?”

  
“We can go to the pub in about an hour once I’ve finished with this.”

 

“I don’t want to go in an hour.” You’re pouting again, you can feel it, especially as you sit up and start fiddling with one of the pens CW has left out on the table.

 

Soon you’re clicking it rapidly against the surface of the table, making the whole thing shake. When CW sighs and puts her hand over yours you widen your eyes and act innocent, like you weren’t doing to it to get exactly that reaction. “Oh, sorry, was that bothering you?”

 

“You know full well it was, dear. Either sit still and be quiet or get out.”

 

“But Caarooliiineee” you moan sulkily.

 

She doesn’t say anything, just gives you a warning look, and you slouch back in your chair sulkily, going back to kicking your legs and staring at her, following the curve of her features with your eyes. You’re soon smiling dopily, just enjoying soaking up her presence without having to hide the fact you’re looking.

 

“You’re staring.”

 

“Yeah.” You sigh gustily, still grinning. “The way you crease your brow while you work is adorable.”

 

“Oh, be quiet.” She scolded lightly, even as she ducked her head to try and hide her darkening cheeks.

 

You chuckle, absolutely glowing with satisfaction, and go back to gazing at CW, content, for now, with your new occupation.

Once again, you’re being awoken by CW gently shaking your shoulder. “Martha, Martha, darling, you really do need to wake up.”

 

You blearily lift your head and look around the office, vaguely remembering going to sleep while gazing at Caroline. Yawning hugely, you blink rapidly, trying to force yourself into the present. Instead, you murmur drowsily “I like it when you call me darling” and prop your head up on one arm.

There’s still some alcohol in your system, you can feel it sloshing around, and you’re more than ready to just go back to sleep on the table, but CW is insistent, and soon you’re being bundled into a taxi with her. You immediately lean against her, shutting your eyes and snuggling into the warmth of her coat. She huffs “You’re ridiculous, darling” but still wraps an arm around you.

 

The two of you stagger into her apartment and she goes to deposit you on the sofa but you won’t allow it, tugging CW into her bedroom and straight into bed. She allows this as well, to your surprise, so you make the most of it, curling into her side and humming with satisfaction when she hugs you to her.

 

You wake up surrounded by the smell of her and to the sound of the front door slamming. A key has once again been left on the bedside table for you, but you ignore it, sinking deeper into the sheets and breathing deeply.

 

When you rush into work later, a lot later than you’d meant to be, you immediately almost crash into Caroline. “Thank you so much for last night.” You smile innocently, kiss her on the cheek, slide her key into her hand, and then bustle off to your office, not giving her the chance to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> eurgh that ending sucks i know I just didn't know where to take it I'm so sorry. Hopefully at some point in my life I'll do smth with it. the format is all messed up bc it always goes weird when i paste it from google docs and yea I'm being ridiculously lazy and not changing it.
> 
> [EDIT]: okay i changed the end already Go Me though it's still rly not finished. Hopefully at some point that'll actually happen.
> 
> [EDIT #2] OKAY I ADDED A WHOLE OTHER BIT I'M SO SORRY


End file.
